Preto no branco
by MyUnchangeableWord
Summary: Fanfic U.A. Ichigo é um estudante normal, Rukia é uma nobre com um trabalho muito complicado. A união deles mudará suas vidas para sempre. Resumindo: A história de Ichigo e Rukia como seria num mundo normal, mas não menos interessante.
1. Ch 0a 0b

**Chapter 0a**

_**U**__m sol pode brilhar com toda a força. Mas, poderia ele esmagar o destino ao seu redor? _

Meu nome é Kurosaki Ichigo.

Eu estudo numa das melhores escolas da minha cidade. Eu não sou um ótimo aluno, muito menos um dos mais sociáveis. Mas, pelo menos, passo de ano, e acho que isso é o bastante. Meu pai é médico, dono de uma clínica. Ele trabalha praticamente o dia todo. Minhas irmãs, Yuzu e Karin, também ajudam na clínica quando podem. Eu não ajudo muito porque não tenho frieza o bastante para isso, nem tenho ainda a segurança de ter a vida de ninguém em minhas mãos...Mas não acho um trabalho ruim.  
Na minha turma não tenho muitos amigos...Pelo menos, não converso muito com ninguém, a não ser Mizuiro e Keigo. Tenho contato com outras pessoas, mas não sou próxima a elas. Um exemplo é o Chado, um cara alto e moreno que não fala nada, que já foi um companheiro de muitas brigas, e a Tatsuki, com quem eu fiz boxe quando eu era criança, e sua amiga, Inoue, que parece ter um pouco de medo de mim.  
Chega a ser irônico. As pessoas são tão afastadas de mim, quando a única coisa que quero é protegê-las...Não sei porque, mas eu sinto isso dentro de mim. Quero ter força para proteger. Acho que dá pra ver pelo meu nome, "primeiro protetor". Mas, não consigo mostrar esse meu lado a ninguém... Ou talvez não queira. Só para não ter que chegar à triste conclusão de que nunca protegi ninguém.  
Não...Eu nunca protegi ninguém. E isso é a minha maior frustração. Não mereço o nome que recebi, nem o terço da vida que levo. Sou um fracasso. Eu só queria...Uma chance. Uma chance de proteger. O poder para salvar.

Eu só queria esmagar esse destino.

-

**Chapter 0b**

_**Q**__ue proveito teria o brilho da lua...Se não conseguisse clarear a escuridão?_

Eu me chamo Kuchiki Rukia.

Sou uma das moças mais ricas em minha cidade. Eu não nasci na nobreza, mas fui achada num orfanato e adotada. Eu ainda não me acostumei, nem com as comidas, nem com os luxos da vida em uma mansão, mas o pior de tudo, é ter que me acostumar ao gélido comportamento do meu irmão, Byakuya.  
Nunca estudei em uma escola. Meu irmão contratou um professor particular que me deu aula até os doze anos. Queria até saber como deve ser estudar com mais pessoas, mas meus familiares insistem que não. Dizem que é perigoso para uma nobre. Eu...Só queria saber o que pode não ser perigoso para mim.  
Meu melhor amigo desde pequena foi Renji. Nós e mais três meninos éramos os mais espertos da rua. Fomos abandonados lá, então, fomos forçados a viver daquela forma, roubando para poder sobreviver. Quando fomos para o orfanato, continuamos nos falando, mesmo poucas vezes, mas...Quando fui adotada...Ele ficou feliz. Depois disso, nunca mais nos falamos.  
Parece que não há como mudar essa situação. No meio dessa imensidão de casa, me sinto totalmente sozinha. Não consigo atenção do meu irmão, me afastei do meu melhor amigo e ainda...Fiz coisa pior.  
Eu não mereço meu nome nobre. Eu nem ao menos tenho classe o bastante para isso. Sou um fracasso. E eu não posso fazer nada além de lamentar isso. Vamos nos mudar para uma cidade pequena, eu e meu irmão, e acredito que poderei estudar em um colégio. Então...Talvez tudo fique melhor.

Eu só quero sair dessa escuridão.

-


	2. Chapter 1

_**A **__escuridão nos cerca  
__Somos como uma lágrima no oceano.  
__De onde virá a luz  
__Para nos mostrar que somos fortes...?_

Passarinhos piando...Nascia o primeiro dia de aula, novamente. Ichigo bocejou, sem vontade de sair da cama. Entre um suspiro e outro, o rapaz de cabelos laranja foi acordando, vagarosamente se espreguiçando e levantando da cama, como que em câmera lenta.  
Seus olhos, antes encolhidos, então se abriram. Foi só o tempo de ver a sola do sapato de seu pai vindo em sua direção para poder esquivar-se. Seu pai agora estava na cama, enquanto a poeira subia.

-Velho idiota! Já disse pra parar com isso!

-Ichigo! Good morning! – Gritou o pai, com uma expressão cínica no rosto. – Vai tratar assim seu velho pai?

-... – Ichigo nada respondeu e saiu do quarto.

-Ichi-nii! Bom dia! – Sorriu-lhe uma menina de seus nove anos.

-Bom dia, Yuzu.

-Bom dia, Ichi-nii. – Cumprimentou, com menos entusiasmo, uma outra garota um pouco mais velha.

-Bom dia também, Karin.

Ichigo sentou-se à mesa e tomou seu café da manhã calmamente. Era um dia comum. E previsível.  
A escola passou como um raio, as aulas, apesar de chatas, acabaram logo. O rapaz agora voltava para casa, pela beira de um riacho que conhecia muito bem. Ele ficou observando por um momento aquela paisagem. Lembranças do passado vieram como um raio à sua mente, e...Sentiu que era melhor ir.  
Chegando em casa, tudo parecia a mesma coisa. Seu pai o recebia com um pontapé, suas irmãs o repreendiam, ele chorava e abraçava o pôster da falecida esposa... Enfim...Tudo estava indo conforme previsto, de uma forma com a qual Ichigo já estava conformado, apesar de estar inconsolável por dentro. Um banho quente e lá estava ele, no seu quarto, prestes a ouvir seu tão amado mp4, quando um estrondo o espantou.  
Seus orbes cor-de-mel encararam a janela, de onde parecia ter vindo o som. Ele continuou fixado naquela região, enquanto aos poucos, os barulhos se aproximavam.  
A janela se abriu. Um vento cortante gelou os ossos de Ichigo, fazendo-o se desligar por um segundo. De repente, algo ou alguém caiu em cima dele, fazendo-o cair no chão.

-Está perto... – Sussurrou a garota que estava por cima dele, sem nem ao menos ter percebido sua presença.

-"Está perto" o quê, sua coisada! – Berrou o rapaz mal-humorado, dando-lhe um pontapé.

-O-o que você pensa que está fazendo?? – Disse ela, no mesmo tom, visivelmente assustada. – Não era pra você estar dormindo?

-Dormindo? São nove da noite! – Continuou ele com a gritaria.

-Então...Vocês não dormem cedo por aqui...?– Respondeu a garota, séria. – Parece que não tem jeito, vou ter que quebrar o sigilo, mas...Tudo bem.

-Do que é que você está falando...? Quem é vo--

-Cale a boca! – Cortou ela agressivamente. – Fique em silêncio e preste atenção!

Ora, sua... – Ichigo não entendia muita coisa, mas se fosse um ladrão, já o teria roubado, e, de qualquer forma, ela usava roupas aparentemente caras, então não teria mal em escutá-la, mesmo querendo expulsá-la de casa. Ela era baixinha, com o cabelo curto e negro contrastando com a pele branca e os olhos azuis.

Bem, eu sou nova na cidade. Vim de muito longe com a minha família, mas não posso ir pra canto nenhum, porque eles não me deixam...Por isso, à noite, eu saio de casa pra passear. – Ela então mostrou um caderno com um desenho feito por ela, com um coelhinho com as roupas dela fugindo de um castelo.

**- * gota * **Então você é acostumada a entrar forçadamente nas casas dos outros? – Retrucou Ichigo, contrariado.

A garota pegou sua caneta e sem dó desenhou um bigode no rosto de Ichigo, após imobilizá-lo. Apesar de pequena, sua força era invejável.

- Se você estivesse dormindo não teria esse problema, Senhor Barão. – Resmungou ela. – Eu só estava procurando um riacho que tem aqui, ouvi falar que é muito bonito à noite, e por isso estava usando isso aqui – ela mostrou um gps.

- Ri...Riacho...? – Gaguejou Ichigo, lembrando-se daquele lugar que lhe trazia tantas lembranças.

- Pois é. Me desculpe por ter entrado na sua casa assim, mas é que, eu não posso ficar na rua. Há muitas pessoas que me querem morta. – Ela suspirou levemente, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Em todo o caso, por favor, não conte nada disso a ninguém, certo?

- Morta? Como assim? Oe, pra onde voc—

- Adeus. – A misteriosa moça pulou pela mesma janela de onde veio. Obviamente, Ichigo teve que ir em direção à janela, não poderia simplesmente despedir-se assim de uma garota tão esquisita, sem ao menos saber o seu nome. Tomou por resolução fazer o mesmo e segui-la.

- OE!! Pra onde está indo assim, do nada? – Gritou ele, correndo em direção a ela, que já estava alguns metros mais longe.

- Idiota, volte para casa, é perigoso ficar por aq— - Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, algo a atingiu em cheio, jogando-a longe.

- Ah...! Oe..Garota! – Berrou ele, espantado. Felizmente ela conseguiu agüentar o impacto e fincou seus pés no chão sem dificuldades.

-Eu estou bem! Vá embora! – Gritou ela.

Surgiram, então, por entre as sombras, três homens sinistros, com tacos de beisebol nas mãos e horrendas cicatrizes por todo o corpo.

- Hum...Então você que é a tal princesinha que veio de Tóquio? – Riu o maior deles. – Tiramos a sorte grande...

- Mas o que...Princesinha? Do que eles estão falando...? – Perguntou Ichigo.

-O que querem de mim? – Perguntou ela, friamente, para os três homens.

-Hahaha! – Riu freneticamente um outro, com cicatrizes no rosto. – Quem disse que viemos por você? Na verdade, foi só uma feliz coincidência...

A morena arregalou os olhos. Se não estavam atrás dela, de quem estavam, então?

-Garoto – Os três homens começaram a se aproximar. – Nossa conversa aqui é com você.

-O...O quê? – Sentenciou ele, franzindo a testa.

Estamos lhe fazendo uma proposta, rapaz. Venha com a gente e ninguém sai machucado. O que achou?

-Quem são vocês? – Perguntou ele, com um olhar compenetrado.

-Idiota! Fuja, eles são perigosos! – Gritou a pequena novamente, levando um soco no rosto.

-Oe! Você está bem?!

-Garoto, estamos lhe dando uma chance. Venha com a gente que ninguém tem a perder... – Disse o mais baixo dos três.- Temos algo precioso com a gente, e acredito que não queira perder ainda...

O homem então trouxe para perto de si, com brutalidade, uma das irmãs de Ichigo.

-Ichi-nii!

-Yuzu! – Alarmou-se ele.

-Miserável... – Sussurrou a garota, limpando o canto da boca, sujo de sangue. – Você...Qual é o seu nome?

-Eu sou...Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Ichigo...São apenas três...Acho que...Eu posso dar conta deles.

-Como? Você tá louca? Olha o tamanho deles!

-Escute. – Continuou ela, ignorando-o - Eu distraio eles e você salva sua irmã.

-Eu não posso deixá-la lutar sozinha!

A garota porém não o escutou e logo foi em direção aos três inimigos. Ichigo não conseguiu pará-la a tempo e se viu obrigado a ir junto. Ela agilmente deu um chute em um deles e aplicou um golpe que desmaiou o outro, mas quando ia em direção ao mais forte, se desconcentrou ao ouvir a voz de Ichigo e foi atingida pelo punho deste.

-Droga, como pude me distrair assim? – Disse ela, levantando-se meio cambaleante.

-Isso já está me irritando! – Berrou o assustador homem, tomando Yuzu pelo pescoço com sua mão gigantesca.

-PARE!! – Gritou Ichigo. – Pare! Eu vou com você! Mas, não machuque mais ninguém!

-NÃO! Ichigo!

-Hahaha... – O homem soltou o pescoço de Yuzu, que caiu desacordada no chão.- Muito bem, então.

Ichigo foi em direção a ele. O homem sorriu cinicamente.

-Parabéns, rapazinho. – O homem pegou uma espada. – Acabou de tomar a melhor decisão de sua vida.

O homem se preparou para atingi-lo com sua lâmina, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, foi atingido por um corte no pescoço. Ele se encheu de cólera quando viu que vinha da mesma garota que o atacara outrora.

-Ora, você de novo, nanica! – Ele, então, desferiu-lhe um golpe na sua barriga, logo depois, caindo exausto no chão. Ele parecia estar morrendo.

-Idiota...!- Sussurrou ela, apoiando-se com a espada. – Achou que ele iria poupar sua família após ter o que queria...? Eu os conheço, sei do que eles são capazes...

- Você precisa de ajuda! – Respondeu ele, pegando sua irmã nos braços e indo em direção a ela.

-Não...! Não se preocupe comigo! Eu me cuido sozinha...! – Ela não agüentou e sentou-se. – Leve sua irmã ao médico o quanto antes!

Ichigo a olhou com visível preocupação no rosto. Ela olhou-o nos olhos e gritou:

-Logo!!

Ichigo não se sentia bem em deixá-la naquele estado, mas foi. Alguns passos depois ela o chamou.

– Ichigo!

Ele se virou.

- Meu nome é Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia.- Disse ela. Ele sorriu.

- Arigatou. Espero que não seja a última vez que nos encontramos.

E por fim, correu o mais rápido o que pôde, para poder salvar sua irmã. Pelo jeito, tudo o que ele havia previsto para aquele dia tinha ido por água a baixo.


	3. Chapter 2

_**U**__ma borboleta na imensidão...  
__É como se ela só vivesse por esse dia.  
__Vamos seguir seu exemplo  
__E fluir como águas  
__Nas cachoeiras do destino..._

Mais um dia de aula para Ichigo. Na escola, todos o percebiam estranhamente mais enérgico. De longe, Tatsuki e Inoue observavam.

-O Kurosaki-kun... Está tão alegre hoje,não é, Tatsuki-chan?

-...É mesmo... - Concordou Tatsuki, olhando para o rapaz na frente da sala, com seus amigos Keigo e Mizuiro.

-Ichigo!! E aí? Como foi o dia? Já pegou alguém?! - Gritou o hiperativo Keigo a seu colega de classe, que respondeu com uma cara muito emburrada.

-Me erra, Keigo.

-GAH!? Como assim?! - Keigo parecia espantado com o jeito de Ichigo, seus olhos estavam cheios d'água. - Que...Que brutalidade é essa?!

-Parece que está feliz hoje, Ichigo. - Sorriu Mizuiro, ignorando totalmente o drama de seu amigo.

-GAHHH!? Como você pode me ignorar assim?! Que amigos são esses que eu tenho??

-Bem, eu estou bem, se é isso que você quer dizer. - Ichigo deu de ombros. - Alguma novidade?

-Ah, na verdade, sim...- Mizuiro foi logo interrompido por Keigo, que subitamente levantou-se com os olhos brilhando.

-UMA ALUNA NOVA!!! - Festejou.

-Hã? Aluna nova? - Indagou Ichigo, enquanto se aproximava uma pequena figura.

-Bom dia, novos colegas! - Cumprimentou a garota, quase matando o ruivo do coração, pelo fato de ser Rukia, a mesma garota que havia conhecido na noite passada.

-MAS...É você...! - Berrou ele, apontando o dedo.

-Hã...Do que você está falando...? - Disse ela, sonsa. - Prazer, meu nome é Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo continuou com uma cara de espanto e desconfiança, enquanto seus amigos a cumprimentavam. Ela sorriu para ele, cínica.  
A aula continuou. Ichigo ficou tenso durante todo esse período. Não conseguia acreditar que a tal garota estava estudando em seu colégio. Assim que a aula terminou, ele foi direto ao encontro dela.

-OE! Oe! Você aí! - Chamou ele, enquanto ela já ia embora. - O que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Ué? Estou indo pra casa, Kurosaki-kun - Disse ela, com aquele tom de voz falso que ela fez durante toda a aula.

-Pare de falar desse jeito! - Bradou Ichigo, irritado.

-Oh, mas o que tem de errado nessa voz? Eu escolhi tão rápido!

-Grr- Ichigo rosnou. - Afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Bem...Nii-sama me matriculou nessa escola - Falou ela. - Eu não poderia faltar só por causa de ontem. Como nii-sama viajou por uns tempos, pude convencer meus criados a ficar um tempo na casa do Urahara, um amigo da família. Lá eu me tratei.

-Então, é por isso que você disse que queriam você morta, não é? Você é rica.

-Bem... - Ela suspirou. - Eu sou de uma família rica. - Ela então pôs o dedo na boca, como se estivesse procurando se lembrar de algo - AH! Por acaso, você pode me explicar umas coisas?

-O que é? - Resmungou Ichigo, fazendo bico.

-Por que é que todo mundo sai quando toca o sinal depois das primeiras aulas?

-Oras, como assim? É a hora do recreio! Você não sabe o que é isso, não?

-O que as pessoas fazem nessa hora? - Ela realmente não parecia saber nada sobre o funcionamento de uma escola. Ichigo arregalou os olhos, e respondeu, com menos agressividade:

-Bem...Elas conversam, compram lanche, descansam...

Ela deu uma exclamação de entendimento. Ichigo ficou ainda mais intrigado com o jeito de Rukia. Os dois acabaram indo juntos para casa.

- Bem...Aqui nos separamos, não é? - Disse ele.

- Sim. Minha casa é pra lá.

- Ah...

-...Até mais, então, né, Kurosaki-kun? - Rukia forçou a voz novamente, provocando Ichigo.

- É, até. - Disse ele, com a cara emburrada novamente.

BLAM! Fazia a porta do quarto de Ichigo, após sua entrada. Mais barulhento ainda foi seu salto para a cama.

- AAf... Que dia cansativo...- Bufou, olhando para o teto. Pensou em como estaria seu pai. Apesar de ele ser um babaca, estava preocupado com o estado de Yuzu e Karin, que também sofreu violência por parte dos bandidos.

De repente, algo como um toque de celular começou. Ichigo instantaneamente levantou, tentando reconhecer de onde viria o som, sabendo que seu celular estava descarregado.

- Ichigo! - Rukia apareceu de dentro do guarda-roupa dele, abrindo a porta violentamente.

- AGH!! Ma-Mas o que diabos você tá fazendo no meu guarda-roupa?

- Eu explico. Mas antes me diga: Onde fica a praça da cidade?

Ichigo soltou uma interrogação.

- Então, já que te expliquei tudo...me diz...Por que você está no meu guarda-roupa?

- Eu vou passar uns tempos aqui. É que eu lembrei que meu irmão me disse pra eu tomar conta dos negócios enquanto ele estivesse fora, então...

- Negócios?

- Minha família...É dona da Gotei 13.

- O QUÊ? Aquela empresa de segurança famosa??

- Sim...Por isso que eu sei algumas coisas de defesa pessoal...Eu treinei junto com os funcionários. - Disse ela, em tom de superioridade.

- Só assim pra uma baixinha feito você saber derrubar alguém... - Zombou Ichigo, levando um soco no estômago.

- Meu irmão me mandou ter atenção especial com uma empresa rival. É ela que está mandando aqueles homens me seguirem...E está dando muito prejuízo. Como o fato deles virem atrás de você foi algo incomum, achei mais viável ficar por aqui. De toda forma, você deve estar sendo visado por algum motivo, não é?

- Acha...Que eu tenho algo a ver com essas pessoas? - Indagou o rapaz.

- Sim. Só me resta descobrir o que.

- Hum... - Ichigo olhou sério para o chão. - Então...Eu quero ajudar você...Com isso! - Disse, estendendo a mão.

Rukia arregalou os olhos. Não esperava que ele resolvesse aquilo. Porém, depois, concordou com a cabeça.

-Certo. - E assim apertou sua mão.- Estou pensando em ir a essa praça essa noite. Você pode aproveitar e ir comigo.

-O que teria de importante pra fazer lá?

-Você vai saber. – Um forte som de ronco veio do estômago de Rukia. – Hã...Tem algo aí pra eu comer?

-Uf...Tem...Eu vou buscar.

De toda forma, Ichigo estava tendo uma chance de proteger e lutar contra a injustiça ao lado de Rukia. Já era um passo e tanto em sua vida. Agora ele poderia aprender mais com ela e isso poderia tirar de seu coração o sentimento de culpa que tanto lhe atormentava. O mesmo para Rukia, que viu em Ichigo, por algum motivo, alguém em quem podia confiar, e também, por que não, ajudar.

E assim se passaram as primeiras semanas de Ichigo e Rukia. Investigando e derrubando bandidos. E um aprendia cada vez mais com o outro.


	4. Chapter 3

_**U**__m verdadeiro laço  
__Pode ser de irmão  
__De paixão  
__Ou mesmo amizade.  
__Mas há um laço que poucos conhecem,  
__E esse está firmado  
__Antes mesmo que duas pessoas se unam._

- Toma isso!

- E isso!

- Ah...!

Os corpos de um brutamontes agora jazia no chão. Enquanto isso, Ichigo e Rukia tiravam a poeira da roupa.

- Arigatou, senhor...

- Meu nome é Ichigo.

- E o meu é Rukia.

- Arigatou! - Sorriu o menininho, encostado na parede de um beco.

- Qual o seu nome? - Perguntou Rukia.

- Shibata Yuuichi.- Respondeu ele.

- Toma...Aqui está o seu periquito.

- Ah...Mas...

- Shibata! - Um homem moreno e alto entrou rapidamente no beco.

- Chado?

-----------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------

Numa noite fria e deserta, Ichigo e Rukia derrotavam mais dois bandidos na rua. Depois de muita investigação, já haviam descoberto muitas coisas, inclusive, o fato de que parecia que alguém na família de Ichigo possuía um segredo muito importante para eles, por isso o estavam seguindo. Após o trabalho feito, Rukia notou algo no bolso do casaco velho de um dos homens desacordados, e o pegou.

- ...Que estranho. - Disse Rukia.

- O que foi?

- Nesse bilhete aqui diz " Pegar o menino do periquito na rua 6"

- Menino...do periquito? - Ichigo coçou o rosto.

- É você? - Perguntou Rukia.

- Claro que não! Eu tenho algo a ver com periquitos por acaso?

- Espere! - a baixinha subitamente lembrou-se de algo. - Ichigo...Ele deve ser da família Shibata!

- Shi...Bata?

- É... Eles eram sócios do meu irmão. O neto de um deles tinha um periquito!

- Então...Eles querem fazer algo com o menino...Oe...Oe!!! Karin! - Ichigo avistou a irmã de longe, cambaleante. - Karin!! Karin!!

Ele e Rukia correm ao encontro da garota, que está quase desmaiando.

- O que houve? Karin, fale comigo - Ele a tomou nos braços.

- Ichi-nii...- Sussurrou ela. - Eu...Ouvi uns gritos aqui perto...E fui ver...Tem um menino...Tem um menino lá...Eles iam matá-lo...

- Droga! Eles te machucaram, não foi? Karin, quem era o menino, o que...?

- Ichi-nii! Por favor...Salve-o!

- ...Karin!...Oe, Karin! Droga!

- Ichigo. Eu vou salvar o menino. Leve Karin para casa.

- Como é?

- Escutou o que eu disse, vá embora!

- Acha que eu vou deixar você sozinha? Você ainda está fraca com esse seu corte - Ele apontou com a cabeça para a barriga de Rukia, que ainda estava com faixas e curativos. - Acha mesmo que pode lutar com esses caras?

- Eu já disse que posso. Vá logo.

- Ok. - Ele virou de costas. - Por favor...não se esforce além do que pode.

- Idiota...Como se você devesse se preocupar comigo. - Sorriu ela.

Ichigo e Rukia então se separaram. Rukia foi em direção ao lugar onde Karin havia visto o menino. Como ela mesma presumia, era um Shibata. Dois homens estavam com o menino, que chorava copiosamente. Ele parecia ter sido gravemente espancado por eles.

- Larguem o garoto! - Bradou Rukia.

- Ah...Se não é a tal Kuchiki... - Riu um dos homens. - Ainda não cansou de ficar cuidando dos negócios do irmãozinho?

Rukia tirou sua katana da bainha.

- Não. Não cansei.

Os dois homens se entreolharam, com sorrisos macabros estampados no rosto.

- Já lhe disseram o quanto que você é linda...? - Aproximou-se um dos homens, tentando encostar uma das suas mãos horrendas em sua cintura.

- Desprezível - Xingou ela, cuspindo no rosto deste.

- Olha só... - Riu o outro homem. - Ela é durona...Isso torna tudo mais divertido...

Rukia deu sua primeira investida com a katana. Os dois homens facilmente desviaram. O mais próximo atingiu-a com um único tapa e ela voou longe.

- Droga...Minha katana! - A espada de Rukia havia ido parar longe.

- Garota tola...! Acha que vai fazer algo com a gente com esse tamanho...E nesse estado? Você quer no mínimo me fazer rir. - O homem agarrou no pescoço da pequena, erguendo-a no ar.

- Ugh....Agh....! - Rukia sentia seu fôlego se esvair enquanto se debatia, tentando se soltar daquela mão horrenda.

- Já vai matá-la, irmão? Podemos nos divertir com ela ainda...

- É... É verdade. - O homem soltou aos poucos a mão do pescoço da morena, depois soltando-a. Rukia começou a tossir, os homens por enquanto só observavam.

- Já faz muito tempo que eu não dou uns tabefes numa mulher... - Sorriu ele. - Isso vai ser muito divertido.

Ouvindo isso, Rukia resolveu se agilizar e começou a correr. O menino fugiu também, quando os dois bandidos resolveram segui-la.

- Volte aqui, Kuchiki! Não vai dar nem um beijinho de boa noite?! - Provocou o maior homem, correndo em direção a ela.

- A gente te mostra o caminho de volta...HAHAHAHAHA...!

Os homens já estavam seguindo-a por outra rua, até que o passo dela foi diminuindo, diminuindo, até que, uma hora então, ela parou. Os dois trogloditas estranharam que ela tivesse parado depois de tanto tempo.

- Hã?? Já cansou?

- Não acredito que ainda pensa em lutar com a gente...Porque isso seria um suicídio..

- Não. Não vou lutar com vocês.- Disse ela, ainda de costas. - Eu...Acho que vou seguir sua sugestão.

- ...O que...? - Quando menos esperava, o menos forte dos dois homens levou um chute pelas costas.

- Humpf! Eu disse pra você não se esforçar demais. - Sentenciou Ichigo, com o pé em cima do homem que agora parecia desmaiado.

- E foi isso que eu fiz. Ou não? - Respondeu Rukia, com as mãos na cintura.

- Tsc. - Murmurou. - Você não tem jeito mesmo...

Enquanto isso, o menino assistia à tudo atrás deles.

---------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------

- Chado? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Shibata...Você está bem?

- Estou, sim, Yasutora-dono.

- Obrigada por o terem salvo. - Disse o rapaz. - Eu estive cuidando dele o dia inteiro.

- Cuidando...Dele?

- A mãe dele...Morreu semana passada. Foi morta por uns marginais que costumam andar por aqui agora. Depois disso, ele fugiu da casa do avô, e eu encontrei ele sozinho, na rua.

- Você sabe...O que aconteceu ao homem que matou a mãe dele? - Perguntou Rukia.

- Não. Parece que não o prenderam. Em todo caso...Eu ia levá-lo de volta para o seu avô, mas ele não quis e fugiu...Procurei ele em todo canto.

- Chado. Faça de tudo, mas não deixe que ninguém encontre esse menino. - Advertiu Ichigo. - Ele está correndo sério perigo, assim como a sua família.

- Eu sei. Eu acho que agora ele vai querer voltar pra casa... - Disse ele, olhando para o menino, cabisbaixo.

- ...É...É sim...

- Vamos então. Muito obrigada.

- De nada, Chado. - Respondeu Ichigo.

Chado abaixou-se para que o menino subisse em suas costas. Depois, foi andando com ele vagarosamente.

- Acha que vai ser perigoso pra ele? E se alguém atacá-lo de novo? - Perguntou a baixinha, preocupada.

- Não...O Chado aguenta. Com certeza. Ele é forte o suficiente. - Respondeu, sem rodeios, Ichigo. - Vamos.

- Ah--Como assim, "vamos"? - Provocou Rukia. - Já está me tratando como moradora da sua casa...?

- NÃO, NÃO ESTOU! - Berrou o garoto, irritado - Até porque foi você mesma que resolveu dormir no meu armário!!

- Nossa, que mau humor. - Rukia deu um muxoxo.

Os dois então foram para casa, em meio a xingamentos e pontapés. Mal sabiam eles que alguém os observava, muito de perto, sem que nem ao menos percebessem.

No dia seguinte, no colégio...

- OOh, Kuchiki-san, por que você está parecendo tão abatida? - Perguntou Keigo, preocupado.

- Eu? Oh... - Ela começou a fingir sua voz novamente. - É que eu fiquei até de manhã estudando os assuntos da prova desta semana, Asano-kun...

- Estudando...? A noite inteira? Isso nem faz sentido - Reclamou Ichigo, ao seu lado, com cara de quem chupou limão.

- Ah, que é isso...Kurosaki-kun! Sai do lixo, se recicla!! - Respondeu ela, deixando o rapaz numa mistura de constrangimento e raiva.

- "SE ...RECICLA"...? - A vontade do garoto era de bater a cabeça na banca diversas vezes.

- Não gostou? - Cochichou ela. - Aprendi ontem, lendo numa revista sobre "Voltar às aulas com estilo"...

Ichigo bateu a mão na testa, desejando morrer.

-

_Nota da autora: Gente, talvez eu demore para postar os próximos caps. em virtude do começo das aulas...O vestibular tá vindo, sabe, então eu tenho que estudar dobrado esse ano... ^^' _

**_Bjus e até :*_**


End file.
